everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sterling Fairchild
Sterling Fairchild is the successor of the Star-Child from the fairy tale of the same name by Oscar Wilde. Info Name: Sterling Fairchild Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Star-Child Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To be a great king and help the people around the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singin and helping people in need. Storybook Romance Status: I'm looking for a boyfriend who will know the real me and not the person who they see on the outside. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be rather cocky and overconfident about my abilities. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's the right place to learn how to be kind and charitable. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. A lot of people in here think I'm insincere in my opinions.. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Sterling is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue jacket with a star patten and blue capris. Personality Sterling is what you would call a star. He has been and is an aspiring pop singer. He loves performing for others and being applauded. He is very confident in his abilities, sometimes to the point of arrogance, and can brag a lot. However, he has a very good heart and is passionate about giving to charity and helping those in need. He wants people to know that side of him. Biography Hi! I'm Sterling Fairchild, the next Star-Child. I'll tell you the story. The Star-Child was a child who was found abandoned and taken in by a woodcutter. He grew up to be beautiful, but arrogant, cruel, and vain, since he believed he was the child of the stars. He took pleasure in torturing people and animals alike. One day, a beggar woman, who was his mother, went to seek him, but he scorned her and sent her away. The Star-Child was transformed into a monster. He then decided to repent his evil ways. He was later captured and enslaved by an evil sorcerer. The sorcerer gave him three tasks to complete. First, the Star-Child to find white gold. When he searched, he saw a rabbit caught in a trap, He freed the rabbit, and the rabbit showed him where the gold was. A beggar came by, and the Star-Child gave him the cold. When he went home, his master beat him. Next he had to find a piece of yellow gold. The rabbit helped him find it, and he gave the gold to the beggar. His master beat him again. Finally, he had to find a piece of red gold, or the master would kill him. Again, the rabbit helped him find it. He gave it to the beggar, and went with him to the city. The Star-Child found the two beggars, who were revealed to be his parents and the city's king and queen. He regained his natural form. He became the new king, banished the evil sorcerer, and gave money. He ruled wisely, but his reign only lasted three years, and he died. The king who came after him ruled evilly. I come from the same family as the Star-Child. My mother is the younger sister of the wicked king and the niece of the previous Star-Child's father. She has married another king. I'm the oldest of five children. My parents took over as king and queen a few. I don't live with them, though. I'm currently living on my own because of my career. Yes, despite being fourteen years old, I have a career of my own. I'm what you'd call a star. Specifically, a pop star. I have a gifted singing voice and I've been performing since I was seven years old. I got a record deal when I was eleven, and I've been living the high life ever since. I can boast a four-octave vocal range, and I can play the guitar. Thus you could say that I'm a real star-child. Of course, I still have a destiny to attend to, but I still get to do concerts and all that stuff.. But being of school age, I also have to go to school. I'm attending my first year of Ever After High. Lots of people are thrilled to see me here because they get to meet a real pop star, but some of the kids don't like me. Some of the kids think I'm arrogant. I have to admit, I can be somewhat arrogant sometimes. I'm pretty confident about - I can't help it that I'm a good singer. We singers have to work hard to do it. But anyway...I want people to know that there's more to me than just singing. I feel like I'm a bit out of touch when it comes to being like other kids. Sometimes my schedule gets in the way and I don't have time to just hang out. Nevertheless, I do have some friends here. I'm quite close with Miron Wyspianski since he is always sympathetic to me and he knows what I'm really like. Like many celebrities, I am very charitable. Although I don't do it for publicity - I do it because there are people and animals in need of love and assistance and I want to help them. I donate lots of my earnings to wildlife funds to help save endangered species, and I also donate to charities to help the poor and to help my fellow LGBTQ youth. Unfortunately a lot of students don't know and they just see the cocky, overconfident singer. I'm not looking forward to my destiny. I don't want to be cruel to animals or be a jerk towards the people around me. Although I do want to learn hard work and kindness, I don't want to be evil. Plus I don't want to die in the end. If I die, I feel like all would be for nothing. I want to stay alive and keep my reign long and happy instead of short. I'm a Rebel for life! Trivia *Sterling has a pet rabbit named Astrophel. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:English Category:Gay Category:Work in progress